


Polarity

by Madison



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 9,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madison/pseuds/Madison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble set telling the tales of the blooming relationship between the Dayoukai from the Feudal Era, and the Miko from the Future. One object from the future a day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> This is the *only* chapter that was no inspired by a prompt.  
> Words: 200.

Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken had joined their group a little over a week ago, and things had become quite  _interesting_ , if she could label it that way.

Since they were going to travel together, and Kagome would have to return home from time to time, she decided to be honest with them, and shared her  _origin_  with the Dayoukai.

To her surprise, he hadn't been shocked, perhaps because it explained a lot of her strange behavior, and clothes.

At fist, after the exchange nothing much had been said about the future until one particular day. Kagome had brought her mp3 player with her, and obviously, it had attracted his attention.

Sesshomaru had begun asking questions about not only the future, but also every little object in her bag. At the beginning, she did not mind, since she had done the same with Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Inuyasha, but after a while, it had been  _overwhelming_.

Kagome decided to come up with a little concept that perhaps would not only entertain him, but also keep him from suffocating her.

She had nothing against Sesshomaru, but the  _intimacy_  he was created by  _talking_  to her was  _unnaturally unnatural_.

Why the sudden interest?

***


	2. Half-Baked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Crazy  
> Word Count: 400

For a couple of weeks now, Sesshomaru and Kagome had been doing little lessons to quench his thirst of knowledge about the future. One object a day, and  _he_  had to participate no matter what. Kagome had started with simple things like foods, and electronics.

Today, she had an evil plan.

There was one thing Kagome envied him, and it was his  _hair_. It was  _shiny_ ,  _silky_ , and damn it, she wanted to run her fingers through it.

To touch it, she had come up with a plan;  _shampoo_. She had brought back with her a mango shampoo, and she well intended on using it on Sesshomaru.

Kagome knew that by now, he was probably making his way to the hot springs, ready to take his regular bath, and she knew the time was now. Slowly, she had begun to follow him, and had hidden behind a tree, waiting for the perfect moment to make her presence known.

“This Sesshomaru is well aware of your presence Miko.”

Shyly, she came out, a tiny smile creeping on her lips. “I- I was just walking by, and –”She took the bottle from behind her back, showing him. “I brought this.”

Kagome walked over to the edge, bending down slightly, handing him the bottle, almost forgetting that he was  _naked_  under the water.

Sesshomaru took the bottle from her inspecting it, before sniffing it slightly. “Miko, what is this?”

 “Shampoo.” When he didn’t react, she explained. “It’s for your hair.”

For a split second, his eyes widen. “You will not use this  _shampoo_  anywhere near this Sesshomaru’s hair.”

Kagome sighed before taking the bottle from him. “It’ll make your hair  _shinier_ ,” she said before opening it pouring a little bit in her hands. “Plus you promised you’d try whatever I brought.”

“This Sesshomaru was not told it would involve  _strange_  mixture touching his hair.” His hair! Clearly the miko had gone crazy.

She rolled her eyes before moving near him, excited to  _shampoo_  his hair. Unfortunately for her, at the last second, Sesshomaru moved away, causing her to fall into the water, head first.

When Kagome came back to the surface, Sesshomaru was  _gone_.  She glared at the empty space in front of her because noticing most of his clothes were on the ground. A surprised look appeared on her face; Sesshomaru was in the woods,  _half_ naked? Was he insane- -ly hot?

***


	3. Frustration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Illusion  
> Word Count: 100

Kagome bit her bottom lip hard, as she watched Sesshomaru carefully observe the picture. He had been doing so for about ten minutes, and refused to let her explain or show him. So, instead, she sat beside him, holding back the urge to laugh at his reactions.

"Miko, it is clearly not there."

She shook her head. "Yes – see her –"

"If it was, this Sesshomaru would see it."

"Perhaps you simply do not have the capacity to," she said, a smirk on her face.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, as he focused again. "What do you call this again?"

"Optical Illusion."

***


	4. Fragrance of Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Neck  
> Word Count: 100

Kagome set foot in the feudal era, completely exhausted from Emi's 18th birthday party.

"Miko, what are these horrendous flowers around your neck?"

Kagome jumped slightly, his presence unexpected. She looked down at herself, realizing she had forgotten to take off the Hawaiian necklace from the party. A smirk appeared on her lips as she walked towards him.

"Today's object," she said before taking it off, getting on her tippy toes, and putting it around his neck.

He picked one of the petals between his claws, a look of death in his eyes. "This Sesshomaru does not  _do_  flowers, Miko."


	5. Embarrassing Pajamas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Gold  
> Word Count: 100

Kagome, slightly upset, began to put on the pajamas her mother had packed for her. None of her usual sleep attire had been clean, and her mother had packed some casual clothes for her to sleep.

As she arrived, and put her stuff by her sleeping bag, she was surprised to find Sesshomaru staring at her, one eyebrow arched.

She looked down at herself in wonder, only to find out what caught his attention. There was a little red devil on her shirt, and  _I've been touched by a demon_  written in gold under.

A blush appeared on her cheeks.


	6. Obsessing Technology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Crutch  
> Word Count: 200

“App?”

“Short for application,” she clarified.

He blinked, obviously puzzled by her words. For fifteen minutes he had watched her press on this strange rectangular object, and he had grown more baffled.

Kagome slightly rolled her eyes before putting her Ipod Touch down, which had been a gift from her mother for making it into high school.

“Is it important?”

Kagome scoffed. “Important? Some people can’t live without it. It’s the crutch helping them making it through the day.”

How could such a tiny object could hold so much importance? It did not make you stronger, nor bring more power to you… what was the use of it?

Kagome moved slightly closer to him, shoving the Ipod in his face. “Here, try it. All you have to do is press this button, and the music will start.”

An eyebrow arched, he took the object from her hand, and pressed his claw where she had pointed. At that moment, music came blasting through, causing pain to his sensitive ears.  Without thinking, he squeezed the object in his hands, shattering it to pieces.

Kagome’s eyes widened, as her aura flared up. “Youkai or not, you’re the one who’s going to need crutches.”


	7. Strange Literature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mystic  
> Word Count: 100

He stared intensively at the book, his eyebrow arched. The object was not only locked, but had a bunch of different papers, drawings, and leaves sticking out of it.

"DON'T!"

Sesshomaru was almost startled by her screeching, and wondered why he had not felt her presence until now.

Kagome snatched the book from him, before holding it close to her chest.

"What is this mystical book?"

"Mystical? " She paused. "Hm, yes. My mystical book, for my miko training," she lied, before quickly walking away from him.

This was the last time she brought her diary to the Feudal Era.


	8. Frustrated Puppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Aura  
> Word Count: 100

The sun was setting as Kagome sat down on the cool grass. She took one more bit out of her Reese bar, as she felt him get closer, and sit beside her. Without thinking, she offered him a bite, and carefully he took it, before sniffing it. Seeing no harm, he took a bite.

Kagome kept staring ahead, until she felt a change in his aura. She turned her head, and saw the frustration in his features. His mouth was opened, as he was flicking his tongue around his pallet in anger.

She had forgotten about dogs and peanut butter.


	9. Undeniable Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Magic  
> Word Count: 100

He stared at her, clearly not believing her. From what he had seen, most the objects from her time period were not very accurate. No matter how advanced they were, he hardly could be convinced that this would work.

"Miko, this Sesshomaru refuses to participate in such activity."

Kagome sighed heavily before moving so she was in front of him again. "Come on, it'll be fun. You don't have to take it so seriously!" He could be such a stuck up sometimes!

"Does this Sesshomaru care about such foolishness?"

Kagome shook the Magic Eight Ball, and read the answer. "Definitely."


	10. Sneaky Stalker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dazzle  
> Word Count: 100

This had to be the best solution to her current problem. Kagome positioned herself properly in her sleeping back, before opening her math book. She took her flashlight out of her bag, and began studying for her upcoming test.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps, and she lifted up her flashlight. The bright light dazzled Sesshomaru, before he covered his eyes. "Miko, cease this light immediately."

Quickly, she turned it off, before a smirk appeared on her face.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you are stalking me," she taunted.

It was silent for a few second before he answered. "Nonsense."


	11. Grooming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ritual  
> Word Count: 100

"A little late for a walk."

Kagome jumped at his unexpected presence, nearly dropping her toothbrush. She turned around, and smiled.

"I need to brush my teeth." She resumed her actions, and he followed. "Its a wonder you people keep your teeth so white without toothbrush, and toothpaste."

These words unknown to him, he assumed she was referring to the objects she was holding

As they reached a spring, she began her nightly ritual. Then, some of the foam leaked down her chin, and Kagome froze when she felt his thumb brush against her skin.

Her heart skipped a beat.


	12. Fail Flirting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Enchant  
> Word Count: 100

A noticeable stench filled the area surrounding the camp, causing a certain inuyoukai's nose to suddenly be overwhelmed with the scent.

Kagome offered an apologetic smile, as she felt the blush cover her cheeks. She didn't know why she tried this in the first place. Stupid magazine tips; obviously it only worked on men not youkais.

"I guess you're not enchanted nor charmed by my new scent?"

Sesshomaru, who was holding his breathe, stare right into her eyes, his features given away his answer.

She nodded, before throwing away the bottle of perfume she had in her hands. Never again.


	13. Creamy Seduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Blue  
> Word Count: 300

It had to be somewhere in there; she  _knew_  she brought it.

Kagome had spent the last five minutes hunting for her Nivea cream. Unfortunately for her, the blue container was nowhere to be found.

She was about to give up when she raised her head, and caught a glimpse of the Dayoukai. He was holding her cream in his hand, while dipping his finger in. She watched as he raised his hand, and realized he was about to  _taste_  it.

Damn that strawberry flavored cream.

As quickly as she could she was on two feet, rushing in his direction. Before she knew it, her tiny fingers were wrapped around his wrist.

“You can’t.”

He looked at her, defiance in his eyes. Was she telling him what he could, and could not do?

"It’s not meant to be eaten,” she explained, before immersing her finger in the cream. “It’s for your face,” she said before approaching her finger to his visage.

Without taking conscience of her action, she trailed her fingers over his mark, and unto his cheek. It was not until amber met grey that she registered what she had done. Her first instinct had been to pull away, but before she could, he grabbed her wrist, much like she had done to him earlier.

His stare was intense, lighting a fire inside of her. Suddenly she found herself blushing, but she could not look away.

Sesshomaru guided her hand all the way down to his chin, letting her feel how soft his skin was under her fingertips.

Then, he released her, and rose to his feet. Before she could move, he pressed his cream stained finger on her nose, leaving a spot.

He then bent down slightly, reaching her ear. “This Sesshomaru believes you are blushing, little one.”


	14. Musical Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Flute  
> Word Count: 300

A soft melody could be heard throughout the woods, as Kagome emerged from the well. Intrigued, since her ears had never been graced with such loveliness before, she began exploring her surroundings in the hope of finding its source.  

As Kagome ventured deeper into the forest, a surprising sight appeared to her. She quickly found herself staring at Sesshomaru, who was sitting on the green grass, playing what looked like a flute. Kagome hadn’t thought about showing him instruments before, but apparently it was something both eras shared. Perhaps not everything was different.

Slowly, she stopped in her footsteps, and enjoyed the music, while somewhat being hidden by the leaves. Although, she soon learned it was not enough to mask her presence.

To her disappointed, Sesshomaru put down his instrument, and tilted his head in her direction. “Miko, you can reveal yourself,” he said, waiting for her to come into sight.

Shyly, Kagome come out of her concealment, a slight blush across her cheeks. Rapidly, she tried to come up with an excuse. “I- hm, I just wanted – I never really heard anyone play music in this era. At least not like this.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes were locked on her form for a few seconds, as he remained completely silent. Kagome was about to leave, feeling embarrassed, when he moved. He faintly patted the spot beside him, and she understood.

Timidly, she sat down beside him, and waited. Sesshomaru then approached the instrument to her face, silently telling her to have a try at it.  With shaky hands, Kagome grabbed it in her hands, before covering the top of the flute with her mouth.

Then she ceased her movements, while one thought filled her mind.

Their mouths had just shared an indirect contact.

Her first kiss. Sort of.

She felt lame.


	15. Mr. Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Beginner's Luck  
> Word Count: 1236

Children’s giggles could be heard throughout the clearing, as Sesshomaru made his way towards the springs. As he emerged from the forest, he easily spotted Rin playing with the kit, and the miko. Somewhat intrigued, he decided to remain there so he could observe them.

Rin had her back facing Kagome and Shippo, a huge grin on her face. She looked as if she was holding in a laugh, as the other two remained completely still behind her. Rin was standing on her tippy toes, as if she was waiting for something.

Then, he heard them.

Both Kagome, and Shippo spoke at the same time. “What’s the time Mr. Wolf?” they nearly screamed.

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow in confusion, as he tried to understand what exactly they were doing. And who was this  _Mr.Wolf_?

Quickly Rin’s face brightened up. “Four o’clock!”

Once again, Sesshomaru was left dumbstruck, as he tried to understand what  _o’clock_  could mean, and why Rin was answering under the name of Mr.Wolf. He watched the miko, and the kit, as they smiled, and began to march. 

“ONE! TWO! THREE! FOUR!”  

With each step they took, they screamed a number. They had been quite far behind Rin when they had started, but now, they had caught up to her. And then, they started again. They asked the  _time_  once more, but this time Rin answered  _two o’clock_. Sesshomaru observed carefully, as they all seemed to enjoy themselves. But he himself, could not find the purpose of what they were doing.

Then, Rin burst into laughs for a split second. She somewhat peeked to see how far they were behind her, and then, she said it. “DINNER TIME!”

As soon as those words left her mouth, both Kagome, and Shippo began to run as far as possible from her. Immediately, Sesshomaru noticed that the miko was not running to the fullest of her ability, and looked as if she was purposefully trying to let Rin catch up to her.

Then it happened.

The little girl wrapped her arms around the young woman’s waist, her chocolate eyes filled with amusement. “You’re it!” exclaimed Rin, before releasing her.

Kagome was about to speak, when Rin noticed who was lurking in the shadow. “Sesshomaru-sama!” she said, her voice filled with joy.

Right away, Kagome turned around, only to see the Dayoukai reveal himself, and walking towards them. “Sesshomaru,” she said, greeting him.

He nodded, before scanning around. The kit was slightly behind Kagome, as if he was hiding, while Rin was not by his side. He thought back about the scene he had just witnessed, and decided he had some questions, and wanted answers.

“Miko, what is  _this thing_  you were just doing?” he inquired, his head slightly tilted to the side.

She blinked a few times, before understand what he was referring to. When she did, she offered him a smile. “That? It’s called What’s the time Mr. Wolf. It’s a children’s game from my era.”

Suddenly, it seemed that the greatest idea of all time entered Rin’s mind. “Kagome? Could Sesshomaru-sama play with us?”

Both adults seemed rather taken back by the proposal. In all honestly, Kagome wouldn’t mind, but she could hardly see Sesshomaru playing that kind of game. He didn’t quite feel the profile. But, the question was, could he refuse Rin’s suggestion.

“If he wants to,” taunted Kagome, putting him in a hard position. “But Sesshomaru probably wouldn’t like this game, or maybe he wouldn’t understand.”

And he bit. “This Sesshomaru can play any children’s game,” he stated, before coming closer.

It was hard for Kagome to wipe the smirk off her face. “You can be Mr. Big Bad Wolf then,” she said, before crossing her arms in front of her chest. “It’s simple, every time we ask  _what time is it, Mr.Wolf_ , you say a number from 1 to 12, followed by  _o’clock_. That determines the number of steps we take towards you,” she began explaining.

“At any time, you can scream  _dinner time_ , and that means you’re coming to  _eat_  us, and we have to run behind the safety line over there.” She pointed to a line made with tiny rocks. “If you can’t catch us before then, we are safe.”

Sesshomaru gave her a look, which implied,  _do you really believe you could outrun this Sesshomaru?_ Of course, she quickly answered with a glance of her own by looking at Rin and Shippo. This game was for them, and the whole point of it was that they could enjoy themselves. Sesshomaru quickly understood, and nodded.

“What happens if I catch you?”

She knew it was meant to be a general question, but she could feel his fiery glance upon her person, and a jolt of pleasure went through her body.

Her grey eyes were shining as the sun rays hit them. “Guess we’ll have to find out,” she said, somewhat blushing at her own words. Who knew she had it in her to be so  _bold_.

A twinkle of malice appeared in Sesshomaru’s amber eyes as he positioned himself where Rin had previously been standing when she was playing this  _Mr.Wolf_  character. Unlike Rin, he had the advantage of knowing where they were, without turning around. Not that it mattered, since it was  _a children’s game_.

He remained in that position for a few seconds, waiting for them to begin.

“What’s the time, Mr. Wolf?” all three of them asked.

 _How childish_. “Three o’clock.”  _Someone of his stature, doing this kind of foolishness…_

“ONE!”

“TWO!”

“THREE!”

Each one of them screamed their own number, feeling the thrill rising. Kagome was smirking, waiting to know when Sesshomaru’s patience would wear thin. Soon enough, he would scream dinner time, and somehow she had the feeling he would head straight for her.

They let a few seconds pass by before they asked the same question again. “What’s the time, Mr. Wolf?”

This time, Sesshomaru went with a higher number. “Five o’clock.”

Kagome, Rin, and Shippo screamed every number, until the last one. They were now extremely close to Sesshomaru, and they only required a few more footsteps because they reached him. All of them were on the edge,  _waiting_  to run in the opposite direction.

And then it happened.

“ _Dinner time_ ,” he said, his voice laced with amusement and sensuality.

Kagome felt her heart skip a beat, causing her to start running a second after the children. Obviously, Sesshomaru was set on catching her, and before Kagome could take two steps, she felt his strong arms wrapped around her waist, as he pulled her against his sturdy chest.

A nice shade of red decorated her cheeks as she felt the closeness of their bodies.  _Time to play_. Slowly, she felt him gently graze his fangs across her neck, and her knees nearly gave up on her.

“Miko, it appears you have been caught.”

The feeling of his warm breath lingered against her skin as he pulled away, releasing his hold on her body. Slightly breathless, she watched him walk away in direction of the giggling children. It took her brain a few seconds to register everything that occurred.

A fury passed through her eyes, as she huffed. “Beginner’s luck,” she murmured.

Sesshomaru, who heard her, turned around slightly. “Care for a  _re-match_ , Miko?”

Once again, a blush decorated her cheeks, and she found herself even more infuriated. If only she could  _sit_  him.


	16. Tiny Itsy Bitsy Bikini

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dishabille  
> Word Count: 100

He blinked a few times, very slowly, as he stared at the sight in front of him. It was perfectly innocent, in every way. During numerous occasions he had seen her amuse the little ones, and this was no different.

But, he couldn’t look away as they all played in the water. The miko’s attire was to blame. He had never seen her so scantily clothed before.

Smooth skin, glistening in the sun.

Finally he growled at himself. He was no pup, he shouldn’t be affected by the mere sight of skin.

And then, she jumped around.

And he twitched.


	17. Fluffy Massage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Soporific  
> Word Count: 100

She flexed her toes.  _Again_.

Sesshomaru felt his patience slip away. Weren't humans easily tired? He looked in her direction again, and decided it was enough.

"Miko, cease this immediately."

"I can't, it's that freaking coffee." Taking one to stay awake to study had been a mistake.

He pondered on the matter for a few seconds, before walking towards her. Kagome stiffen when she felt his hands on her shoulders. She was about to protest, when suddenly, she felt the soporific effect of his massage.

A moan escaped her, as her eyelids became heavier.

She blushed.

He arched an eyebrow.


	18. How to Use the Pronoun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Gurn  
> Word Count: 100

"Miko, you brought this upon yourself."

She grunted. She already  _knew_  that, she didn't need him to remind her. The idea had seemed fun at the moment, but never did she think it would turn out like this.

Kagome felt him tighten it, and she gurned. Did he have to be so rough? "I'm suffocating," she complained.

He shook his head slightly. "Perhaps you should not try to fit into garments from this era Miko."

She looked away. "Or maybe,  _this_  Kagome, shouldn't ask  _this_  Sesshomaru to help her again with her kimono."

Sesshomaru smirked, before tightening her obi again.


	19. Dog + Paper = Failed Math Test?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Brobdignagian  
> Word Count: 100

Kagome  _only_  wanted to sneak a peek.

Sesshomaru was in his dog form, and it was not every day you had the opportunity to gawk in front of a dog of colossal proportion!

Kagome sat on the grass, her eyes locked on his form. He was aware of her presence, but he didn't move. Then, an idea crossed her mind, and she roamed through her bag.

And then all of the sudden, Sesshomaru was hit by a projectile. He looked down, only to see paper crisped into a ball. He quickly ignored it.

She  _knew_  dogs didn't eat math homework.


	20. New Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Oscitate  
> Word Count: 100

It tickled slightly, but she couldn't help herself – it was so  _fluffy_.

The fur was so long, she could almost cover her body with it. But right now, she was too busy nuzzling her face into the fur to think about that. Her time was running out, she had to hurry. Against her will, she yawned heavily.

So  _soft_.

Kami knew if he wasn't distracted, she'd be death. But a big dog like him could never refuse the milk bones treats she had brought from her era.

Kagome yawned again. Maybe there would be enough to allow her a nap.


	21. Masterpiece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Concatenation  
> Word Count: 100

_Stupid art project._

Kagome sighed as she attempted to put more extra strength glue on her project, hoping it would stay in place. All the sudden, she heard footsteps, and her aggravation grew. Without turning around, she raised her hand, ready to push the intruder away.

"Inuyasha, I told you to stay away!"

When a tiny  _smack_  was heard, she turned. Her eyes widened when she saw her palm pressed against Sesshomaru. She panicked, before trying to pull away, only to fail.

The glue… they were  _joined_?

She gulped, and he looked angry. "Give it a few," she blushed, "hours."


	22. Playful Puppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Buried  
> Word Count: 400

Her lips were tightly pressed together, as she held in a smirk.

Would she dare?

This couldn't possibly be a good idea.

Kagome had a few  _questions_  of her own about how really  _alike_  to a dog the Taiyoukai could be. Earlier on during the day, she had traveled to her era, and had done some shopping. The pet store had been her stop.

Now her fingers were  _twitching_  – she felt like Miroku,  _waiting_  to grope.

Her prize though was not the female anatomy, but rather a red  _squeaky_  toy, which was tucked inside her bag.

She had her hands hidden inside her bag, waiting for the perfect opportunity to pull out the object. Kagome observed as Inuyasha rose to his feet, leaving the Dayoukai by himself. Kagome's toes curled, and she decided the time was now. She squeezed the toy, awaiting the expected sound it would make.

As soon as the sound was heard, Kagome saw his head snap in her direction. The squeak echoed throughout the forest, and she watched as he made his way towards her, and quickly, she pulled her hand out of her bag.

"Explain," he requested, when he reached her side.

Kagome pretended to be confused for a second. Then, she reached in her bag, and pulled out the toy, handing it to him. Carefully, Sesshomaru took it, pressing down on it at the same time, causing the noise to repeat itself.

"Miko, what is this?"

Oh the possibilities – she nearly squealed. "It's hmm, a toy."

"What is its purpose?"

She bit her bottom lip. "You bury it." She choked on a giggle.

He raised an eyebrow at both her answer, and her reaction. "Why?" he asked, confused.

"So you can search for it again, find it, and bury it again," she answered, before rising to her feet. "Keep it," she added, before walking away.

As soon as she was far enough, she hid behind a tree, and observed. Slowly, Sesshomaru pressed down on the toy. He looked around, before bending down. He ran his claws over the ground, before digging them in, and creating a hole.

Carelessly, he dropped the toy in it.

He stood up, before pushing the dirt back in the hole with his feet.

 _Silly Miko_ , he thought. Obviously, he was far superior to humans – he wouldn't need to search for it. As if he'd forget where it was buried.


	23. Dog Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Billow  
> Word Count: 200

Green smoke was billowing through the trees, which had attracted Sango and Miroku’s attention.

As they observed, something unexpected happened; Kagome came into view. She was huffing and puffing, as she ran in their direction. Surprisingly, she was laughing.

Once she arrived at their side, she smiled, and awaited their questions. If only they knew. 

“What happened?”

Kagome bit her bottom lip. “Inuyasha hid the toy.”  

Sango arched her eyebrow. “The toy?”

The Miko nodded. “He found Sesshomaru’s squeaky toy, and he won’t tell him where it is.”

Miroku blinked. “They are fighting over a  _toy_?”

They had not seen Sesshomaru’s reaction, they couldn’t understand. Kagome though had been there, it the sight had been priceless. His eyes had widen, and he had growled. Of course, he had quickly found Inuyasha, and before the poor hanyou could utter a word, Sesshomaru had transformed into his full form.

Ever since then, Sesshomaru had been using Inuyasha has his new play toy.

She could have been worried, but she wasn’t. Sesshomaru wouldn’t kill Inuyasha.

At least not until the location of the prize was revealed. Then, perhaps she would set those puppies straight. Until then, she would wish she had her camera.


	24. Flying Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Flat  
> Word Count: 100

Her eyes shut, she laid flat on the grass, her arms stretched. The ghost of smile adorned her face, as she waited.

“Miko, have you gone insane?”

Her smile grew.

“I’m flying.”

He arched an eyebrow. “You should open your eyes and realize you are on the ground, Miko.”

“It’s something kids do, in my time at least. Close your eyes, flap your arms, and imagine yourself surfing through the clouds.”

“Hn.” 

Suddenly she felt something soft on her face. Quickly her eyes snapped open, and all she saw was white fur.

“This Sesshomaru will teach you how it’s done.”


	25. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Anachronism  
> Word Count: 100

"Miko, what are you doing?"

Kagome raised her head, before sighing. She had brought a mini portable dvd player, and although the battery was fully charged, it refused to work. Nothing was wrong with it, but still, it wouldn't turn on.

A sad smile appeared on her face. "It won't work." Deep down, she didn't know if she was talking about the DVD player anymore, but then again, what else could she be referring to? "It's an anachronism."

"It doesn't belong here." Her voice cracked. "Neither do I."

"Nonsense," he finally said. "You are right where you belong, little one."


	26. Sugar Candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lick  
> Word Count: 300

It had started so innocent.

How many times had such treat been enjoyed? Countless times.

Had her mind ever gone in that direction before? Never.

She was innocent, she had no experience what so ever. She was  _not_  supposed to have these thoughts. Her body wasn’t supposed to  _pulse_  with desires just because she could see his tongue.

She had decided that he  _was_  doing this on purpose. His pink tongue slowly licking the red lollipop – her favorite- was torture. Was she dying for a  _real_  kiss from Sesshomaru?

Kagome furiously blushed. She had  _never_  kissed anyone before, and the one person she desired was  _Sesshomaru_? But they weren’t even  _friends_! Granted they had become closer over the last few months, but that hardly made them friends.

He liked her knowledge of things, but  _never_  would he see her  _that_  way. She was human, Sesshomaru didn’t do humans. Oh gosh that sounded  _so_ wrong.

At the image that created itself in her mind, she watched him devour the lollipop that had been meant for Shippo. The way he lapped at it made her whole body shiver.

She could think of many places where his tongue could  –  _NO!_

In one jump, she rose to her feet, and rushed in his direction. Sesshomaru was slightly startled by her unexpected out burst.  He pulled the lollipop out of his mouth, creating a  _pop_.

He didn’t say a word, but observed her carefully. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were narrowed, and she looked seconds away from blowing up to pieces. He wondered what triggered her fury.

She pointed her finger at him. “I don’t want to be licked like a lollipop alright?”

Kagome huffed before walking off, with a determined step. Sesshomaru simply sat there, an eyebrow arched. Licked like a lollipop?


	27. Treacherous Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cloud  
> Word Count: 400

_Stupid_ umbrella.

Did it usually rains?  _No_. But it did the  _one_  day her umbrella refused to open. Kagome's eyes narrowed as she glared at her umbrella, as if it would make it obey.

Obviously, that  _thing_  didn't know when it was wise to stop  _pushing_  her buttons.

If only she could  _sit_  it.

A frustrated sigh escaped her lips, before she forced herself to come out of the well. Immediately, the heavy raindrops wet her, causing both her hair and her clothes to begin clinging to her.

It would be a long walk back to camp.

Then, all of the sudden, one of the menacing black cloud  _decided_  it was time to make her day worst. As if it exploded, a huge _thunder_  could be heard, and took Kagome by surprise.

Her first reflex was to let go of the edge of the well. She winced as she prepared herself for the fall, but instead, something grabbed her hand.

Kagome looked up, her grey eyes shining with hope. If his claw hand didn't give him away, the magenta markings on his wrist did. She held her breath as he pulled her out with one hand.

She opened her mouth, ready to thank him, when she took noticed of his appearance. He was not dressed  _quite_  like usual. Perhaps it was because of the rain, but he did not have his armor on, or his swords.

Had he left them at the camp site? But why? He never did that, especially since he didn't trust most of the people in their group.

Since she was sucked into her own little world, she didn't pay attention as he began to move. It was only when she stopped feeling rain upon her body that she was brought out of her thoughts.

Kagome looked up, only to be graced with the sight of pure white.

Sesshomaru let go of his haori, and she felt it fall upon her shoulders, protecting her from some of the rain. She found herself engulfed in the sight of him so  _bare_. Yes he was  _covered_ , but since his hakama was drenched, she found herself seeing more than she expected.

It fitted him like a second skin.

And his-

Her eyes widened, and Kagome found herself blushing. Kagome turned her head, so he couldn't see her face, but it was too late.

He had sniffed her out.  _Literally_.


	28. Nightly Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lace  
> Word Count: 200

A strange smell reached his nose, and he sniffed. Immediately he detected the scent of  _amusement_  laced with alcohol. Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow, before heading in direction of its source.

Shocked, as much as his facial features would allow him, he found the Miko, by herself, sitting on the grass, a glass in her hand, and what looked like a scroll in the other.

Silently, Sesshomaru headed in her direction, and it was only when he was a few inches from her did she notice his presence.

"Sessho-m-  _Sesshy!_ "

If he could have, he would have cringed. The Miko was  _clearly_  intoxicated.

When he looked at her silently, she raised one of her hand. "I  _passed_  my exam. Miroku said I should celebrate, but I think he put _too_  much celebration," she said, looking down at her drink.

As she went for another gulp, Sesshomaru took seat beside her. His eyes glanced at her  _exam_ , curious, since she had mentioned it before.

While he tried to obtain a better look, he felt her plop her head on his lap. Her hands crisped his kimono, causing him to glance away.

This situation was unexpectedly  _arousing_  a reaction out of him.

 _Hn_.


	29. Arousing Breeze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Turn  
> Word Count: 100

Kagome blinked, before her grey orbs flickered from left to right. She had been talking when suddenly the Dayoukai had asked her to  _turn_  around so her back would face him. A little surprise, she had done it, and had continued her conversation with Sango, while walking towards their destination.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru glanced ahead at her - _what had she called it_ \- oh yes,  _school uniform._  The skirt more precisely. A gentle breeze was blowing elevating it  _ever so slightly_.

Perhaps her  _scandalous_  clothes weren't all that evil.

He observed his surroundings quickly.

As long as the monk was not around.


	30. Curious Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Grass  
> Word Count: 300

It had started so innocently. She had been coming back from home, and had hopped out of the well like she had done so many times. Then, Kagome had headed towards the village, never breaking her routine.

But, there was one thing she had failed to notice; the little branch sticking in her way. Kagome had also missed the way it got stuck to her bag, causing a small rip. Nor did she hear the little object fall from her bag, and unto the fresh grass.

It would have perhaps been lost forever, unknown to her, if he had not been behind her.

His curiosity for her world caused him to bend down and pick it up. Kagome had gone ahead, and was perhaps too far to sense him. Still, he remained there, flipping the object in his clawed hands.

Sesshomaru had a great memory, he remembered what she taught him about her era, but  _this_  didn't ring a bell to the Dayoukai.

"Miko?"

For a second, she stiffened. She knew that tone too well;  _he had a question_. Her brows arched, she spun around to gaze at him. His head was slightly tilted, as his amber eyes were fixed on his  _treasure_.

As soon as she noticed, she gasped before she became extremely flustered. What in the world was he doing holding  _that_?

"Birth control," she blurred out the heat increasing in her face.

He arched an eyebrow.

"It's not because I'm doing anything – because I'm not. Not that it's any of your – well, you see, my period were – no I mean.  _Argh!_ "

Unable to finish her sentence, she harshly grabbed it away from him. Then, breathless, she proceeded to stomp away from him.

As she left, a tiny scent of arousal was left behind, and he slightly smirked.


	31. Sneaky Thief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Nerve  
> Word Count: 200

A small feeling of panic took over as she roamed through her pile of clothes once again. She was  _sure_  she took it out with her pajamas. A sigh escaped her as she walked to her yellow bag, one hand holding her towel tightly around her body.

Kagome opened her bag, and emptied the whole thing on the ground only to reveal what she feared;  _it had disappeared._

She briefly closed her eyes before inhaling deeply. She’d have to do without and immediately go home to retrieve a pair. Never would she be this careless again. Good thing she at least had something  _other_  than a skirt to wear.

Kagome dropped her towel to the ground, before sliding into the pajamas. Suddenly, she felt a gentle breeze on the back of her knees, arousing her curiosity. She arched an eyebrow before pulling on the pants, bringing the back forward.

It was then that she saw it. There were four rips that strangely looked like they had been made by  _claws_? Her eyes widened as she realized what had occurred. All she could do was blush furiously, though her anger flared.

The  _nerve_  of that dog!

Sesshomaru had stolen her underwear!


	32. Determination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bold  
> Word Count: 100

After everything that happened, it felt as if nothing was moving, because nothing was being said. Kagome was well known for being shy, and keeping to herself. In the past, Kagome had fallen into the pattern of caring for someone who didn’t return her feelings.

She wouldn’t do the same mistake twice. This time, she would be fearless.

Kagome held carefully the white Camellia flower in her hand as she reached his side. Gently, she put it down beside Sesshomaru, leaving as quickly as she came.

Sesshomaru watched the Miko’s retracting form before glancing down at the meaningful flower.

 _Waiting_.


	33. Doubts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hook  
> Word Count: 400

Since her little  _flower_  confession, he had been unable to block her from his mind. Traveling with her did not help the situation either. Everywhere he went, there she was, walking and talking as if nothing had occurred.

The previous night, he had crushed the white flower, reducing it to nothingness. A part of him refused to accept the situation. His own father had known his demise because of a human, and Sesshomaru had chosen long ago to not walk in those footsteps. Had he not despised the hanyou for all these years because of his tainted blood? Kagome might be a miko but she was a human nonetheless.

He realized that he was perhaps a bit to blame for this whole situation. At first, he had been interested by her knowledge of the future, but without really knowing, he had wanted to find out more about her. There were time were her company wasn’t required, yet he sought it. 

Sesshomaru didn’t  _hate_  humans, perhaps most of them annoyed him, but he was willing to admit there were exceptions. He didn’t hate what she was, but what they would be. A youkai and a miko? It was even worst than a youkai with a human. She was supposed to fight against his kind to protect humans, she would be going against the very root of her nature, and same went for him.

They weren’t supposed to mingle.

Then came the faithful question; why couldn’t he forget about her?

Everywhere he went she was, everywhere he looked she stared. It was as if she had cast a spell on him, and he was bind with no way out. For once in his life, Sesshomaru had no control over the current events, and it did not please him.

He sighed deeply before glancing at his vicinity, which he thought was miko free. But, a red object near the well caught his attention. Before he knew it, he was marching in its direction. Sesshomaru bent down before capturing the object with his fingers. He stood straight before opening his hand revealing her little  _neck_   _tie_  – as she called it if he recalled properly – and his eyes widened a bit.

The Dayoukai brought it to his nose, and gently took in its scent, which overpowered his senses.

At that moment, all hopes of denying her faded.

There was only one certainty; he was hooked.


	34. Tenderness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Towel  
> Word Count: 200

She nearly hissed as the cold water ran down her back. Kagome had just returned from taking a bath, and hadn’t brought enough towels, leaving her hair to drip, and drench her clothes. She tried to hurry her steps, and rushed to her yellow bag pack. But, when she opened it, she was shocked to find it empty. Had she only brought one from home?

Suddenly, out of nowhere, something soft, fluffy, and yellow appeared in front of her eyes. She raised her head ever so slightly, only to see Sesshomaru looking straight at her. For an instant, she felt her breath caught in her throat; she had not talked to him since she had made her feelings  _somewhat_  clear.

Kagome went to reach out for the towel, but he pulled it away. She slightly frowned her eyebrows together in confusion.

“Sit,” he said, his voice calm.

Her lips glued together, she did as he said. Her breathing was shallow as she observed his every movement. He sat down behind her, his presence  _warm_. Softly, he grabbed her hair with the towel before carefully drying it.

She couldn’t stop her heart from hammering in her chest; he was  _courting_  her.


	35. Blushing Affair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tough  
> Word Count: 300

This was  _it_.

This was the moment she had been dreading.

The day Sesshomaru had begun his courting had been the day she was meant to return home. It had been a grateful break, but unfortunately, she had now returned.

Her heart was hammering within, as she stretched out her arms, and held on the vines before pulling herself up. Immediately she inspected the vicinity, making sure he was nowhere near by. Kagome had not found a way to return his gesture, and the thought of it made her blush.

How does a sixteen year old modern human girl shows a  _over a hundred_  years old youkai from the feudal era that she welcomes his intentions?

Her bottom lip began to quiver as she jumped over the edge of the well before landing on the grass. She nearly sighed in relief when she thought that she’d have a few minutes to think about it. Unfortunately for her, as she looked up, she was graced with the sight of the Dayoukai.

Her eyes widened as he stared at her in complete silence.

She  _hated_  to be put on the spot… but did she have any other choice?

Her breathing rate increased as she opened her mouth, desperate to find something to say or do. He was waiting for an answer, and she had none. Out of desperation, she began fiddling with the hem of her shirt. Suddenly, her fingers brushed against her necktie, and an idea formed in her mind.

She dropped her yellow bag to the ground, and quickly undid her red necktie. Under Sesshomaru’s watchful eye, she shyly wrapped it around his wrist.

“I-hm – human customs.”

Before he could utter a word, she  _ran_  away, a furious blush upon her cheeks, and only one word filling her mind.

 _Idiot_.


	36. Bright Color

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Slip  
> Word Count: 100

She could have done it herself, but he had insisted, and now she was blushing.

She  _really_  had to stop blushing.

Although, she could not be blamed for her reactions; it was his fault. Ever since he had begun courting her, it was as if she was not allowed to do anything by herself.

Kagome was currently sitting on a rock, while Sesshomaru was slipping her new pair of shoes on. She had  _damaged_  the previous pair with miasma, and had just retrieved these from her bag.

Once he was done, he rose to his feet slowly. “Yellow.”

 _Argh-unh-ah!_ Pervert!


	37. Girl Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Triple  
> Word Count: 400

The night was cool, and a gentle breeze was blowing through the forest as most of the group was sitting around the fire. They had been busy during the past few days, tracking down Naraku, and they were now finally enjoying a well deserved rest.

Sango and Kagome had been conversing lively the whole time, while Miroku, and Sesshomaru pretended to listen. Shippo and Rin were also nearby, playing together with Shippo’s new crayons.

By that point, the girls had somewhat forgotten about the men’s presence. Usually Inuyasha was around, whining and bitching which always snapped them out of their  _moment_ , but he was currently chasing after  _his_  miko.

“I’m not sure, I’ve never really thought about getting married,” said Sango, before tilting her head to the side.

Kagome’s eyes widened. “Really? I’ve always thought about it. The flowers, the reception, the buffet, the beautiful white wedding dress! And that’s not even the beginning of it! There’s the bouquet, and then, all the little traditions! The honeymoon! Oh, and you have to choose if you want to do it outside, or in a church! The piano, the music!”

All the poor Sango could do was blink as she tried to understand Kagome’s fast rant about wedding. Not only had she been able to barely catch half of it, but some of the things she mentioned she was not familiar with. Instead of asking questions, she nodded, and smiled.

Once Kagome was finally done talking, she exhaled deeply, not realizing she had been holding her breath the whole time. She quickly glanced at her vicinity, wanting to see if anyone shared her joy, but rapidly realized they didn’t.

_This was why boys shouldn’t be allowed during girl time._ __

 

“What about kids?” inquired Kagome, while gazing at Rin and Shippo.

Sango frowned a bit. “I’m not sure. There’s been a lot of triplets in my family.”

If Kagome hadn’t been sitting down, she would have fell. “Three? That’s ridiculous!” She loved kids to death, and she couldn’t wait to have some of her own, but three at once? She wasn’t sure she’d be able to handle that.

“Indeed,” said Sesshomaru, speaking for the first time. “Powerful youkais can father up to eight pups at once.”

Kagome’s eyes widened, and she nearly gasped.

Then, Sesshomaru began to move, but immediately Kagome held her hands in front of her face.

“Stay away from me!”


	38. Kagome Spells Embarrassement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: List  
> Word Count: 200

Fitting into the Feudal Era had never been on top of her priority list, especially when it came to clothes. However, when she had seen the kimono, she hadn’t been able to stop herself.

The sound of footsteps quickly broke her out of her reverie, and she tilted her head to the side. Quickly enough, Sesshomaru came in view. At first, he was walking calmly and collected, but it seemed that as soon as he obtained at good look at her, his mask cracked.

In one swift motion, he turned around and began heading back.

Kagome knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. Why had he left so quickly?

“Kagome?” inquired Sango as she made her way towards her friend. The slayer had been heading in direction of Kagome when Sesshomaru had  _flew_  by like the wind.

“What happe-“

Sango could not finish her sentence once she noticed what Kagome was holding. Immediately a blush appeared on her cheeks.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know I was interrupting!”

Kagome’s confusion increased. “Interrupting?”

Sango shyly pointed at the kimono Kagome was holding. “Isn’t that what you’re supposed to wear for  _you know,_ your wedding night.”

Sesshomaru thought she wanted to – and –  _ohmygod_.


	39. Mixed Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Driven  
> Word Count: 300

This was  _not_  the way she had planned for things to happen, but life had left her with very little choices.

“You will need to be a bit more  _forward_ , Kagome-sama.”

Forward? If she followed his way, she would surely be grabbing Sesshomaru’s perfect behind by next week. Not that it would be a bother. Wait? What? Argh! Miroku was already influencing her mind.

“I am certain Sesshomaru-sama would enjoy perhaps a bit more of s-“

“Don’t! Don’t you dare say that word.”

“Skin?”

Oh. Perhaps she was the one with a dirty mind.  _Nonetheless_ , she thought she was already showing too much skin? Weren’t her modern clothes always the subject of the discussion?

“So I’m supposed to show more skin?” she inquired confused.

He shook his head. “Not  _all_  the time.”

Her eyes widened a bit. Her goal was to seduce Sesshomaru not to end up half naked in bed with him during her first attempt at flirting.

“I don’t think this is a good idea,” she said, looking away.

Perhaps following her sexual drive instead of her mind had been a bad idea. Plus what exactly was she trying to pull? Skipping steps was not the best idea.

“I’m sorry Miroku, but I changed my mind. I think I’ll go with Sango’s advice.”

He tilted his head to the side. “You will hit him?”

Kagome narrowed her eyes. “Not if he doesn’t put his hand where it doesn’t  _belong_. Maybe you should take that as a subtle hint. Unlike Inuyasha, Sesshomaru is not your friend. He will kill you.”

A nervous giggle escaped Miroku before he slowly pulled his hand away from her rear. “An excellent advice, I must say.”

Kagome shook her head softly before walking away from the monk.

“I would follow the Miko’s advice,  _Monk._ ”


	40. Warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Perfect  
> Word Count: 100

_Of all the stupid things he ever did…_

Miroku tried to keep his calm as he felt the Dayoukai approaching.  Perhaps he could ask for a quick painless death?

Feeling Sesshomaru beside him, he attempted to  _apologize._  “I mean, hm, Kagome is a very lovely lady-no I-her legs can go for miles before-no-hm, well, it was a very unfortunate accident.”

“So is falling off a cliff.”

 _Gulp!_  “Yes-hm-that-hm I’ll be very careful that-hm-such thing is not repeated.”

Sesshomaru glared at him. “This Sesshomaru expects a flawless behavior from your hands Monk. It would be a shame to lose them.”

_Yikes!_


	41. Gentle Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Early  
> Word Count: 100

The sun was low in the horizon, indicating the earliness of the day. Kagome was sitting on a rock, her feet grazing against the chilly water of the river. The gentle breeze was playing with long ebony locks as she slowly closed her eyes. 

The stillness of the first light was broken when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Calmly, she turned her head, only to see Sesshomaru looking at her with longing eyes.

“Sesshomaru?” she inquired, nearly whispering.

To her surprise, he remained completely silent. Instead, his hand reached out for her face, holding on to her chin. When she felt him approach his face to her, Kagome felt her breath caught in her throat.

Then it happened.

A gentle lingering touch of his lips against her, the hesitation coming from her as he captured her bottom lip with his mouth. Kagome felt a tingling feeling in the pit of her stomach as he nibbled her lip. His tongue was teasing hers as he invaded her moist cavern, causing her to press her body against his.

Sesshomaru softly sucked on her tongue, before puling away, leaving her breathless.

Her first kiss.

Kami, she could get use to that.


	42. Burning Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tame   
> Word Count: 300

Her heart was pounding in her chest as her fingers kept twitching. Sesshomaru had requested that she meet him in the forest after midnight. Considering their previous  _passionate_  exchange, she could only imagine what was going to happen. 

Her throat felt dried as she glanced down at her watch.  _11:57._  In three minutes she would leave, that way she would be there  _after_ midnight, and she wouldn’t appear to be in a rush. 

Considering she already had an idea of what might happen, the thought of some  _protection_  had crossed her mind. Of course, the whole thing had been so sudden that, she was never given the chance to go home. It had to be a sign; they had to wait. 

As the seconds ticked away, her state of mind only became worst, until it hit midnight. 

It was on shaky legs that Kagome headed for the deep forest, looking for him. 

And then, there he was. She could distinguish his silhouette through the darkness, and with each step she took in his direction, her heart throbbed, until finally, she was standing in front of him. 

She felt him take her hand in his, pulling her down. Kagome immediately dropped to her knees by his side. In a soft gesture, he cupped her cheek, and she felt him press his lips against hers, creating butterfly in her stomach. 

Kagome felt herself become dizzy with an unknown passion as his arms snaked around her waist. Carefully, he laid her down upon the silk he had flattened out on the ground, and as his caresses invaded her body, she could only think of one thing. 

“Nothing will happen, little one,” he softly whispered in a reassuring manner. 

Sesshomaru had tamed his fear of human and youkai love relationship. 

And she felt loved.


	43. Happy Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Palm  
> Word Count: 400

The sun was setting beyond the horizon, leaving behind nothing but a clash of pink and yellow in the sky. A gentle breeze was ruffling through the leaves, as the vicinity quieted down. Sesshomaru was pressed against a tree, Kagome laying in his lap, her head resting his chest.

Tonight was the night, one that would last forever.

A while back, she would have never thought this to be possible, yet there they were.

His fingers were tangled in her locks, as she stared ahead at the gigantic blue blanket she had brought. He might not mind the nature, but she did. She had brought candles, with the intend of making this romantic, but apparently her  _fire_  abilities – she had tried to explain the concept of matches, and had quickly given up – were dangerous when surrounded by dry wood, and grass. 

But she didn’t need that for a perfect night. Sesshomaru had a sweet side that would make her forget about the world surrounding them. Of course, she had to keep that a secret since he could not lose face in front of everyone.

Kagome could hear his heart hammering in his chest, and somehow, she was pleased at his nervousness. She was a train wreck of emotions, and it was pleasant to know that even he could experience doubt, and fear.

“You know I’m human right?” she asked, breaking the silent.

“Hn.”

A smirk appeared on her lips, before she tilted her head back to look up at him. “We will have hanyous.” When he didn’t say anything, she added another part. “Inuyasha seemed pretty pleased about that.”

“This Sesshomaru does not care for what you are, or what you will give birth to.” He slowly reached out for her hand, grasping it with his. “You are Kagome. You belong to this Sesshomaru.”

It sounded possessive, but completely sweet coming from him. As if it wasn’t enough, he lifted her hand until it was to the same level than his mouth, and gently, he kissed her palm.

He was from five hundred years in the past.

She was from five hundred years in the future.

He  _–used-_  to despise humans.

She – _used_ \- to despise him.

But none of it mattered anymore.

Feelings had been born, and they could not be ignored. Slowly he bent forward to meet her lips, and together, they sealed their fates with a passionate kiss.


End file.
